My Brother
by goth star
Summary: yoh gets the Reishi and over hears someone trying to kill hao will yoh be able to help hao?
1. Chapter 1

"i got it, i got it" yoh asakura yelled happly to his friends

"what are you talking about yoh" ren asked anoyed "anna made me learn the Reishi and i got it" yoh grinned

horo jumped to his feet "yoh are you crazy look at what happened to hao he has Reishi and he's nuts"

ren horo ryu liyserg chocolove all nodded in agreement

"yoh sat down in silence and ate his lunch

'freck'

'monster'

'basterd'

'die'

'i-i'm sceard'

'what who is saying these things' yoh's mind rased with these thoughts 'who...'

'i'll kill him i'll kill him iam going to kill hao asakura i'll slit his throut i'll be a hero ha ha i'll kill him and get thanks ha ha'

'what'

'the person tolled me hes still asleep at this time ha ha i'll kill him in his sleep and say there was a fight'

'what what the ...' yoh jumped to his feet

"yoh are you ok" horo asked abit sceared off his friends action

'kill kill kill haha'

yoh ran out of the room he fallowed the vocie


	2. Chapter 2

Yoh ran through the patch village he ran faster than he every ran in his life and he only stopped when he tripped over a can

"Ow that really hurt but I'v got to help Hao" Yoh said out loud

"Hay did you hear that Hao Asakura's ill" Yoh heard someone say

"really what's wrong with him" someone else said

"don't know but its serious he can't get out of bed without passing out"

"lets hope he dies"

'oh my god he wont be able to defend himself' Yoh jumped to his feet and run. Yoh stopped at a tiny build 'this is where Hao stays it tiny'

"DIE DIE DIE HAHAHA" someone inside shouted

"HAO" Yoh screamed as he ran in to the tiny house

"hahaha your to late, he's dead hahaha"

Yoh looked around in horror blood everywhere. a tall fat man stood in the center of the room looking down laughing crazed Yoh followed the mans eyes behind the man

he saw hao liying on the ground not moving

"what did he do to you the deserve this" Yoh asked praying Hao wasn't dead yet

"nothing"

"What he didn't do anything to you and you killed him. Why"

"i wanted fame and i got it hahaha"

Yoh was so angry that he attacked the man completely destroying him. Yoh walked slowly over to his brother knelling down beside him

"HE'S STILL BRETHING" Yoh yelled happily

"Yoh dono" Amedamaru yelled looking a little worried

"Amidamaru get Faust and the other's. HURRY" Yoh yelled as he healed a heavily bleeding Hao in his arms rocking him back and forth

* * *

how evil for me for leaving you here MAHHAHAHAHAHAHA. review


	3. Chapter 3

As Amedamaru raised to get help Yoh held Hao. Yoh looked around the tiny house wasn't a house at all it was one tiny room and hao didn't have many thing's. Yoh saw a mobile phone and picked it up

'Hao might want this' Yoh looked down at Hao and his eyes nearly jumped out of his head Hao was skinny and i mean skinny and pale.

Yoh then saw more blood spilling from Hao. Yoh pulled Hao's old gray T-shirt up a little and saw a big wond reaching from Hao's hip (Yoh moved Hao's jeans a bit) to the bottom of Hao's rips which stuck out more that they should

"Hao" Yoh almost whispered "Please be ok"

"YOH" Yoh's friends shouted

"Dude are you ok" Horo asked

"I'm ok Horo where's Faust"

"I'am here Yoh-kun" Faust walked up to Hao "He's bleeding heavily and by the looks of it he's anorexic"

"Can you hep him" Yoh asked

"Yes but you'll need to leave"

Yoh and the others left and went back to there home leaving Faust to do his work

_Later on aross the village_

Yoh Asakura sat worrying about his brother for hours, Faust still hadn't called Yoh just got more worried. a sudden knock on the door woke Yoh from his thoughts

"FAUST" Yoh yelled

"eh.. no it's me" Silva said as he walked in.

"oh" Yoh was disappointed "Well if you don't want to hear about Hao then I'll leave" Silva turned to leave

"WAIT" Yoh yelled as he tackled Silva "What about Hao"

"Hao got kicked out of the tournament because the spirit of fire left him..."

"WHAT" Everybody yelled

"Yeah, i was there when it happened Hao didn't say anything the spirit of fire just keeped shouting at him saying 'you don't understand at all do you, if you did you would have won, this is MY dream... our dream' the spirit of fire...."

"WAIT WHAT the spirit of fire said 'my dream' what dose that mean" Horo asked

"Yeah and as the spirit of fire walked away he stoped and turned round and said 'the only thing your good for is a cheap fuck' then he left"

Yoh and the others sat in silence knowing what Silve meant the spirit of fire had raped Hao. the phone in the corner of the room begun ringing

"Hello" Yoh answered

"Yoh-kun Hao's awake"


	4. Chapter 4

"Yoh-kun Hao is awake" Faust put the phone down, he turned round to look at Hao, Hao was just siting on the bed curled up in to a ball. Faust waked over to him and wraped the cover around Hao

"You'll get sick..er if you don't wrap up" Hao didn't say anything he just stared with blank eyes into nothingness 'What have you been through' there was a knock at the door, Yoh and Silva walked in

"You guys wait outside ok" Yoh grinned at his friend's "Ok Yoh but if anything happens shout us ok" Ren said the others nodded in agreement

"So what's wrong with him Faust" Silva asked not even looking at hao

Faust begun to explan "He's sufered a great amount of blood loss and he's anorexic but i need to do some tests to find out what else is wrong"

Silva looked at Hao he saw his blank empty eyes, he walked over to Hao and knelt down next to him, Silva put his arm around Hao's shoulder

"DON'T TOUCH ME" Hao shouted pushing Silva away. Hao curled up shaking violently

"Hao are you ok" Yoh asked almost whispering

"YOH ARE YOU OK" The others burst in oversoul's at the ready running to wards Hao.

_Two day later_

"So..eh mum and dad that's the story of how Hao is now living with us"

"Yoh don't worry we'll be on the next fight over to kill that creacher"

"NO for the last time he's good now"

"Ok Yoh if you really belive this we'll leave Hao alone ok good buy"

"Buy mum thank you" Yoh put the phone down and it started ringing agen "Hello"

"Yoh-kun how is your arm" Faust asked "My arms fine Faust how are you and Hao" Yoh asked

"i'm fine and Hao is getting some tests done now oh got to go nurse shouting at me"

Yoh prov

_'Two days a go someone attacked my brother Hao nearly got killed i stooped it but Hao got hurt my friend Faust fixed him up and my other friends attaked him i being an idiot jumped in between them and got a broken arm oh well i'm more concerned about Hao. My friends moved out to stop lyserg from attacking him but now that Faust has taken Hao to the hospital in the nerist city they moved back in till Hao get's back'_

Beep beep beep beep

"Yoh answer you fucking pager" Horo shouted at his friend

"Don't get you knickersin a twist Horo" Ren camilysaid to the blue haired shaman

"OH GOOD GOD" Yoh shouted

"WHAT" everyone shouter

"W-were out o-of oranges" Yoh cryed

Ren, Horo and Liyserg hit Yoh of a wall the flood a door anything to cause pain to Yoh.

"Ow why did you guy's do that"

"You gave us hart attacks Yoh jeez" Liyserg said

"What did your pager say Yoh"asked Ren

"Oh my next fight is in the middle of the desert and we're going to stay there for two weeks isn't that cool"

"HOW IS THAT COOL"shouted Horo "What do you mean we" the always calm Ren asked.

"You guy's are coming with me"

"WHAT" Ren looked like he was about to pop a vain.

"just as long as Hao wont be there" Liyserg said

"Hao will be in the city for another two weeks at least."

"GUTEN TAG MEIN UMGANG WE'RE BACK" faust jumped happily

'uh-oh' Yoh thought

* * *

GUTEN TAG MEIN UMGANG means hello my friends.

review


	5. Chapter 5

"F-Faust your back early w-where's Hao" Yoh said nervously

"Oh Hao's out side shouting at our taxi driver Kalim"

"Uh why" Horo was not sure if he wanted to know

"Because it was about **50**°C in the taxi and Kalim was sweating.... badly"

"WELL IF YOUR NOT GOING TO USE DEODORANT MAKE SURE YOUR WINDOWS ROLLED DOWN"

"Well... Hao's much better as you can hear" Faust said bluntly.

"I'LL KILL HIM" Lyserg yelled. Horo grabbed Lyserg's left arm and Ren took his right arm. Lyserg screamed as they pulled him out of the room.

"You want me to do _**what**_" Silva said

"We want you to look after Hao while we're in the desert" Yoh had said this 68 times now

"You want me to do _**WHAT**_" and Yoh lost it "FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME WE WANT YOU TO WATCH HAO"

_Meanwhile in the kitchen._

Hao and Mikihisa sat at opposite ends of the kitchen table, Mikihisa sat staring at Hao, Hao was trying to avoid his eyes. But both nearly jumped out of there skins when they heared Yoh yelling

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT" Mikihisa yelled jumping up still looking at Hao. "How am I supposed to know" Hao said looking at Mikihisa for the first time. Mikihisa sat down again "So are you felling better eh Hao" Mikihisa's attempt to make conversation was terrible. "No I'm not" "Is they're anything I can do too help" "Yes. shut up"

_Back with Silva and Yoh._

"Please Silva, I know Hao can be good we have to give him a chance PLEASE!" Yoh was begging by know "No I will not babysit Hao Yoh that's the end of it" Silva got up to leave when Yoh lunged himself at Silva and grabed his leg. "Please Silva please" Yoh begged with his famose puppy dog eyes. "FINE" Silva yelled before storming out.

The silence in the room was horrible, Yoh, Hao, Faust and Mikihisa sat in the living room. All four sat staring at the floor.

"So Hao are you feeling better" Yoh asked nervously "your attempt at making conversation is worse than you father's Yoh" Yoh and Mikihisa lowered there heads in shame "Wait a minute Dad why are you here and when did you get here" Yoh questions his father. "Eh well.... cant a father visit his son" Mikihisa said nervously "Don't you mean visit your sons" Faust said looking suspiciously at Mikihisa.

__

meanwhile at the other end of the patch village

"Oh man Silva, your stuck with Hao, of all people, for two week's" Kalim made fun for his friend "it doesn't get any better than is" Silva jumped Kalim attempting to strangle him "YOU ARE AN EVIL PRICK" Silva's pain was so funny. and seeing Silva throw Kalim out was Even funner

"From tomorrow I'll be in hell for TWO weeks" Silva moaned as he flung himself on his bed 'DAMNED PUPPY DOG EYES'

__

back with yoh

'DAMNED PUPPY DOG EYES'

Yoh heared Silva Saying 'I thought my eyes were cute' yoh said to himself and pouting at the same time. "What are you doing" Yoh shat himself turning round at the sometime (:me: believe me it takes talent lol) Hao was standing there with a small smile. Hao and Yoh had become friends in the past couple of days. "Jeez Hao you gave me a heart attack" Yohlaugh as he scratched the back of his head smiling his lazy smile. "Oh you now Silva's just complaining""Yeah I heared, WTF did he mean by puppy dog eyes." Yoh went stiff after Hao said this, he hadent tolled Hao that he would be staying with Silva. "Well..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Me: NEW CHAPIE (happie dance)

Hao: What the hell is crap

Me with big watery eyes: H-Hao

Hao: Yes that is my name

Me still with big watery eyes: Y-your real I said that you were real, they all thought I was crazy (lonch's myself at Hao taking him in a **BIG** bear hug)

Hao: can't breath... on with the story... need air

* * *

It was the morning when Yoh and his friends were to go to the desert, once he had finished packing there stuff Yoh flung himself down on the couch his tread mark orange headphones fell to his shoulders.

"Oh man that was hard work" he moaned

"how on earth is that considered hard work all you packed was a set of PJ's and a ton of oranges" Hao stood in the door wearing black jean's and a black T-shirt couldn't help but laugh at his twin.

"Hao are you sure you'll be ok staying with Silva" Yoh must have asked this about the times by now

"Yoh for the last time I'm fine" Hao smiled at his brother

_later that day_

The sun shown down on the patch village as Yoh and Hao walked to Silva's apartment. They walked they talled about random like Anna's constant torture of him which Hao just laughter at.

"Oh Hao I nearly forgot this" Yoh reached into his jeans pocked and took out Hao's phone

"Thank you so much i thought I'd lost it" Hao happily took

"and here's the sim card"

"Why did you take the card out" Hao asked Yoh

"Because someone keeped calling... I never answered it but the ID keeped saying 'Bastared'"

"thanks for not answering it, come on you have to leave soon"

* * *

I have to start studying for my exams so there might not be another chapter for a few weeks. sorry plez review


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry sorry sorry it's really late

* * *

the sun shown down on the Patch village as Yoh and Hao made there way to Silvas apartment. Both twins had swapped there usual clothes for more casual cloths, Yoh have jeans, t-shirt and a blue short sleeved hoodie. Hao the same except for a orange hoodie.(cute, i'm trying to work on my description so sorry if there are so really stupid thing in here) within minutes they were at Silvas. Yoh knocked on the door, no one answered so Yoh knocked again "JUST COME IN" Silva shouted

Yoh was the first through the door, he looked around the apartment was not big but it definitely was not as small as Hao's.

"Hey Silva how ar.." Yoh was stopped mid-sentence by Silva tell him to shush as he was on the phone, Silva pointed to one of the doors at the end of the hall, Yoh and Hao made there way down the hall to the door.

'this rooms bigger than the place I stayed at' hao thought

"Your right it is" Yoh grinned, that earned him a good slap from Hao "Shut up Yoh, and stay out of my head."

"Yoh your friends are outside" Silva said as he walked into the room "Why did you just hit Yoh?"

"OH CRAP" Yoh looked down at his watch "IT STOPPED, GOT TO GO BYE" Silva and Hao just watched and Yoh dashed out the room and when he poked his head round the corner of the door

"Don't kill each other" Yoh ran out to his friend's and disappeared in to the desert.

"Ok here are my rules" Hao look in disbelieve as Silva spoke. "Rule one no shoes in the house" he pointed at Hao's trainers "Rule two no eating in the room, three if the bathroom door is closed knock before you open..." after fifteen more minutes and what felt like a million more rules Silva finally shut up.

"Anymore rules" Hao asked broadly

"No but you half to work in the Patch Shop for the food you'll eat"

"Don't you think that's a bad idea I'll probably scare people off" Hao smirked at Silva. 'Damn he's right' Silva thought

"Of course I am"

* * *

The first couple of days went by without much trouble and both Silva and Hao had completely surprised that they had not ripped others throats out. Hao had just stayed in his room except for when it was time to eat and when he needed the toilet or to torment Silva over his many rules or to argue that he was not going to work at the shop. Silva was completely exasperated at Hao but every time he wanted to shout or even hit Hao he remembered what Faust had said to him.

Hao had admitted everything to him when they were at the hospital from his past and what the Spirit of Fire had done to him. Faust held back some of the information but what he said was bad enough

* * *

Silva stood in his kitchen looking out of the window as he cooked mac and cheese for his and Hao's diner 'Just nine more day's till Yoh gets back and I am free of Hao, nine mire day's, nine more day's'

"Hao" Silva shout's over his shoulders "Food, NOW" Silva shoveled the food on to two plates and left them on the kitchen counter. He turned to the fridge to get something to drink as Hao walked into the kitchen "There is no need to shout Silva" Hao said annoying Silva.

'He lived to annoy me didn't he' Silva thought rubbing the side of his head.

"Yes Silva I lived just because I simple love annoying you" Hao said sarcastically to Silva ticking him off

_"AND I'D LOSE A PLAY MATE"_

Silva jumped and turned round just in time to see Hao's eyes widen in terror before being forced back against the wall by fire spirits. Silva could only look on as he watched the more human looking and sized spirit of fire pushing Hao against the table

_"Did you_ _think you'd escaped me Hao-chan" _Silva Just went into shock as he watched what happened next The Spirit of Fire ripped Hao's clothes off and proceeded to rape him. Hao's cries of agony filled the room his face was hidden under his hair but you could tell he was crying. Silva felt helpless the little fire spirit's were still holding him against the wall, although it was over in a mater of minutes it seemed like hours.

The Spirit of Fire eventual let go of Hao how fell immediately to the ground, The Spirit of Fire took advantage of this and swiftly kicked Hao in the stomach

_"ha ha Little slut"_and with that The Spirit of Fire disappeared along with the fire spirits. Hao lay on the floor completely naked his hole body was shaking, he felt humiliated. Silva stood up and grabbed a bath towel from the washing basket that lay on the floor and walked over to Hao slowly kneeling down he rapped the towel round Hao and pulled him in to his arms

Hao was still shaking you could tell Hao was holding back tear's "Hao just cry, no one deserves that, cry" Silva stroked Hao's hair and just let him cry, he cried more than he cried in his life and once he couldn't cry any more his body was still shaking uncontrollably.

After he calmed down he just lay in Silva's arms "Thank you" Hao muttered weakly. Silva lifted Hao and cared him to his room and put him down on the bed Silvapulled the cover up to just below Hao'schin. Silva steady with Hao until he fell into an uncomfortable sleep Silva felt hate for The Spirit of Fire as he watched Hao sleep.

'What should I do' Silva thought as he go up and left the room turning to look at Hao before closing the door

* * *

My god that took forever to write and once again sorry for the delay

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

"well here it is the is the new chapie wooo"

*random person in back grownd* "bout bloody time"

*sad me* "S-sorry"

* * *

Silva and Hao sat in silence and not making eye contact unknowing to Hao, Silva had organised an urgent councel meeting, Silva knew Hao wouldn't say anything in front of the whole council so he had to get him to talk.

"Why are you starring at me?" Hoa asked, Silva immediately looked at the floor

"Hao" he said still looking at the floor "I need you to tell me how this all happened."

Silva looked up slitly just in time to see the colour drain from Hao's face. Hao was suddenly very still as if he'd turned to stone, he didn't even hear Silva getting up and walking over to him.

Infact he wasn't even aware of Silva till after Silva took his hand and sat down next to him. Hao keeped his eyes down, he just couldn't look Silva in the eye after what had happened the other day.

But Silva just cupped Hao's face and pulled is head round so they where looking at each others eye's

"Please" he said softly "if you don't tell me ten you'll have to tell the whole council"

"Please don't make me do this" Silva made a metal knot to kick himself as he heard Hao's voice crack when he was trying to holed back a sob. "Please"

For a moment Silva lost is seances as he tightly rapped his strong arms around Hao holding him in a tight embrace "It'll be alright, I promise"

"Okay"...

* * *

reviews will help me uplod fasted next chapter should be here in a week maybe two


	9. Chapter 9

here it is another chapter

* * *

Hao sat on the sofa looking up at the clock nearly every 5 minutes and it was now had been gone for about 5 hours now and Hao was starting to worry

_"It'll be alright, I promise" _Hao smiled as he remembered what Silva had said to him. Hao got up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen he was getting hungry now, Hao looked through the fridge when something caught the corner of his eye.

'the spirit of fire' Hao mentally screamed as he jumped back only to see it was his shadow. 'Okay calm down your jumping at shadows'

Hao turned back to finish looking only to come face to face with the spirit of fire...

_meanwhile at the other side of the village_

Silva walked happily through the main street. the meeting hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. they had agreed to capture the spirit of fire and allowed Hao to stay til the end of the tournament, also his guardian spirits where still happy staying with kailm till Hao had left which put his mind at peace.

Silva looked down at his watch, 'wow 7pm alreidy' Silva walked faster so he could tell Hao the good news.

_10 minutes later_

Silva opened the door and that's when he heard it.

"GET AWAY FROM ME"

'That's Hao' Silva ran to Hao's, to Hao's room

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD"

"No need to swear Hao"

'The Spirit of Fire' Silva kicked the door open to see...

* * *

revewes help my upload chapters faster


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry my computer is broken won't be updating till after New Year

Very sorry I will try my best to update fast when computer is back.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you everyone for being patient (I was ripping my hair out lol) put I have JUST gotten my computer back.

I've had a couple of messages from some people and I would appreciate it if you would read this.

I just want to say that I'm dyslexic and have a lot of trouble understanding what I'm writing, I mean getting the story from my head too writing it down. and I love writing fanfic's and it's given me so much confidence, I'm so sorry if I have ruined your enjoyment of these fic for my stupidity.

I will try so so so hard to update by the end of the week.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everybody (dodges brick) now I know that but I was sick like in the hospital sick then exam's so please enjoy

* * *

Silva burst in to see the scene before him, the Spirit Of Fire standing over Hao his hair knotted in The Sprite of Fire fist, Hao on the floor holding The Sprite of Fire wrist the take the pressure of his throbbing head.

"Ah.. Silva good of you to join us" The Sprite of Fire wasn't expecting Silva back yet. "You've done a good job Silva, keeping Hao warm at night for me"

He laughed. Hao's face was scarlet with sham as he was reminded of those pain filled night's The Spirit Fire had taken him.

"Let him go" Silva's voice was poisonous and took The Spirit Of Fire off guard for a moment.

"Fine, if you want him have him" The Spirit Of Fire let go of Hao and immediately kicked him with enough force to knock him across the room and hit the wall.

Silva lost his temper, he knows the council said they would capture The Sprite of Fire but he was too much of a danger to be kept alive, Silva Drew on all his strength and forced his mana at The Spirit Of Fire as The Spirit Of Fire aimed a kick at Silva's chest just as Silva's attack hit The Spirit Of Fire destroying him in a beem of glorious light. Hao just stared in sock, horror or amazement even he wasn't sure, he didn't even knots Silva walk over to him and kneel down next to him.

"Are you hurt?" Silva asked tenderly, not paying any attention to the fact he had used up most of his furyoku and felt like he was about to pass out.

"Hao did he hurt you"

"No" was all he could say. It was like a dream, a wonderful dream where he wasn't afraid but he was confused as to what had just happened as well.

"Hao your going to be okay now, he's gone he's..."

"Wont you get in to trouble, isn't this going to affect something, i mean one of the element spirits is.. dead." Hao was snapped out of his confusion.

"The council might be angry, but The Sprite Of Fire was too dangerous to be kept. and another element spirits replaces them when they die" He summed up as he put his arm's around Hao.

"Oh" Was all He could say. Silva groned and slumped over clutching his side.

"Silva, Siva whats wrong!" Hao said instantly panicking

"Its ok I just used up to much furyoku, I think I just need to rest" Silva tryed to stand but wobbled to much "Hao can you help me get to my room"

Hao helped Silva to stand straight and walk to his room down the hall, there was a bit of a dance trying to get through the door as Hao was supporting Silva and the fact they both fell on to the bed (AN I have do that with a male friend and is awkward as hell). Silva fixed himself and lay comfortably on the bed and Hao stood up and made to leave when Silva caught his arm and pulled him back.

"Hao, come back please a minute" Silva pulled Hao's arm again to get him to sit on the bed. Hao just looked at him with those dark eyes, he quickly decided to follow his instincts and kissed Silva.

* * *

I think the next chapter will be what we've ALL been waiting for. Lemon lovely lemons

I'm not that nice and if i get lots and lots of juicy reviews I'll up date soon


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everybody and here's the end finally I really hope you all enjoy it and review it, this chapter is the biggest chapter I have written!

* * *

Hao leaned in a little more to deepen the kiss, seeing as Silva hadn't pushed him off straight away and probably out of some animal instinct had closed his eyes his hand's slowly moving over Hao's body. Silva who melted into the unexpected sensation, his hand's seemed to roamed Hao's slim body on their own, pulled Hao closer but the need for air separated them, and Hao pulled away jumping back about four foot from Silva, with his hand's covering his mouth.

"Hao.." Silva groaned at the loss his eyes peering thought the darkness at Hao, who just stood with his hands to his mouth and eyes to the floor. The sight off Hao this distressed knocked Siva out of his haze "Hao?"

"I'm sorry!" Hao gasped out, as he made to move away again but Silva was to quick, as he grabbed his wrist to stop him from running, but instead off trying to pull away he screamed "I'm sorry!"

"Hao what's wrong?" Silva stood up, although it was a bit difficult as his pants when tighter than this morning "Hao, Hao look at me what's wrong, you haven't done anything wrong!"

Then Silva realised Hao was scared. Scared of being hurt again both physically and emotionally "Hao it's okay I promise"

Hao looked up at him through his bangs, his eyes welled with tears.

"Look I got carried away I sorry" Silva said quietly raping both arms around the younger's slim waist. Hao scoffed a little as he wiped his face on the back of his hand, embarrassed that he started crying like that and in front of Silva.

"I think I'm to blame, I started it" Hao chuckled, a blush swapped across his face, as he felt Silva's hot breath on his face, Hao felt his own tempter rise as he realised how close to Silva he was and the fact that he was still looking down and little Silva was waving at him didn't help.

"Hao I need to ask you a question" Silva said to him, who looked up at Silva. "What do you feel?"

"What" Hao asked confused

"I mean before this whole thing happened, you where a cold person but now you've become someone I...love"

Hao realised it wasn't actually a question but him telling Hao he'd fallen in love with him, Hao reached forward and held Silva's hand as Silva leaned down and lightly kissed Hao, Silva's hands resumed the work they'd been doing earlier roaming over Hao's slim body. Silva licked in between Hao's lip's to gain entrance which Hao happily responded to allowing Silva to enter him and teased him and Hao in turn fought with Silva for dominance, though Silva easily over powered him.

Silva pulled Hao back to the bed, braking apart briefly to sit down on the bed .

"Are you sure we don't have to do anything" Silva asked once more. Hao smiled at him "I'm sure"

Silva lowered himself on Hao slowly pushing him back so he was lying down beneath him, Silva could feel Hao's heart racing as his own was doing the same. Hao and Silva continued to kiss for awhile until Silva sat up on his knees looking at Hao and began to remove the younger's clothes, his T-shirt was removes first and Hao suddenly became very aware of himself half naked below Silva and he turned his head away his face growing redder Silva noticed this but continued his work. Once both lots of clothes were banished to the floor Silva cupped Hao's face to make him look at him, Hao gave a small smile to reassure Silva to go on, Silva leaned in once more and kissed Hao tenderly, Silva rubbed there erections together making them both hiss with pleasure. Silva moved down from Hao's mouth to ravish his neck, leaving red marks. Hao gasped at each contact, Silva's hands moved down Hao's body his fingers curled around Hao's member and started to pump while the other hand rubbed Hao's thigh and buttocks.

Silva withdrew his hand as Hao's moans grew louder and moved to Hao's entrance, Silva locked him with dark eyes.

"Are you ready?" Silva asked, Hao just nodded and Silva slide in a single finger moving it around before adding another, Hao cried out as Silva found his spot, Silva removed his fingers and positioned himself to enter Hao who reached up and hugged Silva to him and Silva entered him in a quick movement right to his hilt, Silva stayed still inside Hao for a moment when Hao nodded to Silva to continue.

"Move" Hao moaned loudly

Silva pulled out and pushed back in hitting his target and making Hao cry out in pleasure, Silva's pace got faster as both Silva and Hao moaned and cried in blinding pleasure, Silva got faster as Hao chanted his name over and over before crying out so loud the neighbours probably heard , and Silva was so overwhelmed by the sight of Hao that he came immediately after releasing his seeds in Hao. Silva collapsed on top of the smaller shaman, Both shaman still tangled together lay still catching there breath.

After a few moments Silva kissed Hao again as he slide out and lay next to Hao taking hold of his hand and pulling him close, both drifted into a deep sleep.

_The next day_

Silva busied himself cleaning and Hao sat reading a book occasionally they would look at each other and with a happy, knowing smile. Suddenly the door was thrown open and Yoh came in looking like he had seen better days.

"OH my god you two have no idea how tough that was not just the fights but the heat and then the cold night and the opponents the were just freaks, well its over now we won and hopefully I wont have another fight for a while!" Yoh sighed and flung himself down on a chair. "So what did you two get up to?"

Hao and Silva looked at each other and smiled again

"Oh nothing much" Hao laughed.

* * *

Well thats the end of My Brother I hope you review! I love you all!


End file.
